wikijuegosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Reseña histórica de los videojuegos desde sus comienzo hasta hoy
La historia de los videojuegos tiene su origen en la década de 1940 cuando, tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las potencias vencedoras construyeron las primeras supercomputadoras programables como el ENIAC, de 1946. Los primeros intentos por implementar programas de carácter lúdico (inicialmente programas de ajedrez) no tardaron en aparecer, y se fueron repitiendo durante las siguientes décadas Los primeros videojuegos modernos aparecieron en la década de los 60, y desde entonces el mundo de los videojuegos no ha cesado de crecer y desarrollarse con el único límite que le ha impuesto la creatividad de los desarrolladores y la evolución de la tecnología El más inmediato reflejo de la popularidad que ha alcanzado el mundo de los videojuegos en las sociedades contemporáneas lo constituye una industria que da empleo a 120 000 personas y que genera unos beneficios multimillonarios que se incrementan año tras año. Al igual que ocurriera con el cine y la televisión, el videojuego ha logrado alcanzar en apenas medio siglo de historia el estatus de medio artístico, y semejante logro no ha tenido lugar sin una transformación y evolución constante del concepto mismo de videojuego y de su aceptación. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial el matemático británico Alan Turing había trabajado junto al experto en computación estadounidense Claude Shannon para descifrar los códigos secretos usados por los submarinos alemanes U-Boot. Las ideas de ambos científicos, que ayudaron a establecer las bases de la moderna teoría de la computación, señalaban la Inteligencia artificial como el campo más importante hacia el que había que dirigir todos los esfuerzos de investigación En 1951 un trabajador de la empresa Ferranti, el australiano John Bennett, presentó en una feria británica su Nimrod, un enorme computador capaz de jugar al nim que se había inspirado en el Nimatron, una máquina electromecánica presentada once años antes.nota 4 La máquina generó una entusiasta aceptación, pero fue desmontada por Ferranti para utilizar sus piezas en otros proyectos más serios thumb Otro juego que se había implementado tempranamente era el de las tres en raya, que Alexander Douglas había recreado en el EDSAC de la University of Cambridge en 1952 como parte de su tesis doctoral. OXO incorporaba gráficos muy similares a los actuales y aunque fue mostrado únicamente a unos pocos estudiantes de la Universidad, es considerado por algunos como el primer videojuego moderno de la historia. Ese mismo año Arthur Samuel también había realizado un programa capaz de jugar a las damas aprendiendo de sus errores que había implementado en un IBM 701; Samuel pasó los siguientes años refinando su programa y finalmente, en 1961, consiguió que venciese a los campeones estadounidenses del juego. Ya en 1947 la compañía Dumont había explorado la idea de permitir a los espectadores jugar con sus aparatos de televisión; Thomas Goldsmith y Estle Mann, dos de sus empleados, patentaron su tubo de rayos catódicos, un aparato basado en un simple circuito eléctrico que permitía a los espectadores disparar misiles hacia un objetivo, pero que no llegó a comercializarse jamás. Pocos años más tarde un ingeniero de origen alemán que acabaría siendo considerado por muchos como el verdadero "padre de los videojuegos domésticos"15 tuvo una visión que resultaría crucial en el desarrollo posterior de la industria de los juegos electrónicos: en 1951 Ralph Baer trabajaba como técnico de televisión y, junto a algunos colegas, había recibido el encargo de construir un receptor desde cero. Para comprobar los equipos usaban instrumentos que dibujaban líneas y patrones de colores que los técnicos podían mover a través de la pantalla para ajustarla, y a partir de esa idea Baer se planteó la posibilidad de construir aparatos de televisión que permitiesen algo más que la simple recepción de los programas. Sin embargo el ingeniero mantuvo apartada su idea hasta algunos años más tarde, cuando presentó al mercado su Magnavox Odyssey, la primera consola de videojuegos doméstica de la historia. -Tennis for Two: El Nimrod de Bennett era lo más parecido a un videojuego que se había visto fuera del ambiente de los talleres de ingeniería y de los laboratorios de las universidades. Sin embargo, William Higinbotham un ingeniero norteamericano que había participado en el Proyecto Manhattan, presentó un proyecto que cautivó a todos los visitantes de su laboratorio: un juego de tenis que había construido con la ayuda del ingeniero Robert Dvorak usando la pantalla de un osciloscopio y circuitería de transistores. El juego, que recreaba una partida de tenis presentando una visión lateral de la pista con una red en el medio y líneas que representaban las raquetas de los jugadores, se manejaba con sendos controladores que se habían construido a tal efecto. -Década de 1960: La década de 1950 había sido una época de falsos comienzos para los videojuegos. Casi todos los que habían explorado la idea la habían abandonado inmediatamente convencidos de que era una enorme pérdida de tiempo. El ajedrez por computadora era un campo de investigación fructífero, pero permanecía dentro del ámbito académico, lejos del campo del entretenimiento. Sin embargo la idea de que los ordenadores sólo debían servir para fines serios tocaba a su fin. -Spacewar:thumb Wayne Witaenem, Martin Graetz y Steve Russell decidieron que harían un juego, y bajo el liderazgo de éste último desarrollaron Spacewar!, un duelo espacial para dos jugadores que vio la luz en 1962. El juego ocupaba 9k de memoria y causó sensación entre los miembros del MIT; numerosas copias del mismo fueron distribuidas a través de ARPAnet y otros medios para demostrar las capacidades del nuevo PDP-1, que acabaría incluyéndolo de serie. los jóvenes programadores no patentaron su trabajo y tampoco se plantearon su comercialización, pues requería de una plataforma hardware que costaba 120 000 dólares. Con todo, el juego acabó resultando una de las ideas más copiadas en la historia de los videojuegos, y de él se escribieron numerosas versiones posteriormente, como por ejemplo las incluidas de serie en las famosas consolas domésticas de Atari y Magnavox. -La "Brown Box" de Ralph Baer: En 1966 Ralph Baer -en ese momento diseñador jefe de Sanders Associates, una empresa que trabajaba para el ejército- reconsideró una idea que había abandonado unos años antes: un dispositivo que, conectado a un simple televisor, permitiese jugar al espectador con su aparato. Aprovechándose de su situación en la empresa, Baer comenzó a diseñar su aparato en secreto en los laboratorios de la misma por miedo a que su idea pudiese ser considerada como poco seria por sus superiores. Junto a Bill Harrison y Bill Rusch siguieron trabajando en el proyecto hasta que en marzo de 1967 finalizaron un primer prototipo que incorporaba ya una serie de juegos, entre los que se encontraban el ping-pong y un juego para dos jugadores en el que ambos debían acorralar al contrario. -Década de 1970: -Las primeras máquinas recreativas: -Galaxy Game, la primera máquina arcade de la historia: thumb A finales de la década de los 60 Bill Pits, un estudiante de la Universidad de Stanford fascinado por Spacewar! tuvo la idea de hacer una versión del juego que funcionase con monedas para su explotación en los salones recreativos. Desafortunadamente, el precio del hardware requerido para ejecutar el programa era mucho más elevado de lo que los propietarios de los salones, acostumbrados a pagar unos 1000 dólares por las máquinas electromecánicas de la época, podían permitirse. lamó a Hugh Tuck, un amigo del High School para construir un prototipo. En 1971 ambos formaron Computer Recreations, Inc., con el propósito de construir una versión operada con monedas de Spacewar!; Pitts se hizo cargo de la programación y Tuck, ingeniero mecánico, construyó la cabina. Tras tres meses y medio de trabajo habían finalizado la máquina, pero decidieron cambiar el título del programa a Galaxy Game. El invento obtuvo cierta resonancia, pero con un precio de 10 céntimos por partida, no resultaba rentable, de modo que construyeron una segunda versión de la máquina que permitía a un sólo computador PDP-11 hacerse cargo de hasta ocho consolas simultáneamente, amortizando así los gastos. La máquina fue instalada en junio de 1972 en el Coffe House de Tresidder Union, cerca de la Universidad de Stanford, y allí permaneció con bastante éxito hasta 1979, cuando fue desensamblada y almacenada en una oficina. -Computer Space, los inicios de Atari:thumb Nolan Bushnell, como Bill Pitts, había descubierto Spacewar! durante sus días de estudiante en la Universidad de Utah, pero a diferencia de Pitts, Bushnell sí tenía un interés genuino en el negocio del entretenimiento, lo que, unido a sus altos conocimientos en el campo de la ingeniería eléctrica y su dedicación al mismo, acabó dirigiéndolo a la misma idea que había tenido Bill Pitts: introducir Spacewar! en los salones recreativos del país podría reportar una enorme suma de dinero La idea, no obstante, resultaba complicada de poner en práctica. Bushnell y Dabney decidieron dejar a un lado la idea de utilizar un computador de propósito general para construir una nueva máquina dedicada exclusivamente a ejecutar el programa. El nuevo aparato no poseía CPU, un componente demasiado caro en esa época, sino que usaba componentes discretos fabricados por ellos mismos así como un aparato estándar de televisión en blanco y negro como monitor. En noviembre de 1971 -dos meses después de que Pitts y Tuck hubiesen instalado su primer prototipo-, el primer Computer Space se instaló en el bar Dutch Goose, cerca del campus de la Universidad de Stanford y obtuvo un éxito inmediato entre los estudiantes, animando a Nutting a la fabricación en serie del aparato.23 Sin embargo, cuando las primeras unidades de Computer Space se pusieron en circulación en bares y salas de juego no consiguieron el éxito esperado. El sistema de control y el objetivo de las partidas resultaban muy complicados para el público no universitario, con lo que sus creadores sólo recibieron 250 dólares por su trabajo.Bushnell y Dabney finalizaron su contrato con Nutting Associates y el 27 de junio de 1972, por problemas de derechos de autor cambiaron el nombre de su empresa por el de Atari. -Magnavox Odissey, la primera videoconsola de la historia:thumb En julio de 1968 Bill Enders, un ex directivo de RCA que trabajaba para Magnavox y que había quedado impresionado con las primeras demostraciones de Baer, convenció a otros directivos de la empresa para que dieran una oportunidad a Baer. Tras una segunda demostración Gerry Martin, jefe de marketing de la división de televisión de la firma, quedó convencido y se hizo cargo del proyecto. Magnavox firmó un acuerdo con Sanders Associates -la empresa para la que trabajaban Baer y sus colaboradores- y en marzo de 1971 se aprobó definitivamente la fabricación del producto. Tras algunos cambios que afectaban sobre todo al número de juegos incluidos, comenzó la fabricación de la recién bautizada Magnavox Odyssey en una fábrica de Tennesse, y en abril de 1972 la firma presentó la nueva máquina a la prensa y a sus distribuidores. Magnavox cometió una serie de errores de marketing que jugaron en su contra: por un lado el anuncio de televisión daba la impresión de que la consola sólo se podría usar con un aparato de televisión de la misma marca, lo que no era cierto; por otro lado, la distribución se limitó a las franquicias de Magnavox, lo que limitaba considerablemente el número de clientes potenciales. -Pong, o el nacimiento de la industria:thumb El 24 de mayo de 1972 Nolan Bushnell estaba entre el público asistente a una demostración de la Magnavox Odyssey que estaba teniendo lugar en Burlingame, California. Bushnell tuvo la oportunidad ese día de jugar al Ping-pong, uno de los juegos que incluía de serie la nueva consola, y tras este episodio contrató a Alan Alcorn, un ingeniero de Ampex a quien puso a trabajar en una versión arcade del juego que recibió el nombre de "Pong". El juego, que se convirtió en el primer título de la recién creada Atari, no suponía grandes innovaciones respecto al título de Baer, pero sí contaba con mejoras (rutina de movimientos mejorada, puntuación en pantalla, efectos de sonido, entre otras) que hacían presagiar el éxito que lograría en los salones. Cuando la empresa se vio desbordada con pedidos que no podía atender, Bushnell pidió un préstamo de $50 000 para hacer frente a un pedido de 150 aparatos y se dirigió a una oficina de desempleo para contratar a un buen número de operarios. A pesar de los numerosos problemas que éstos ocasionaban (entre los nuevos empleados se encontraban no pocos adictos a la heroína y el hachís, lo que contribuyó a difundir la imagen hippie de la empresa), De repente el país se encontraba inundado de máquinas Pong, así como de copias manufacturadas por compañías de la competencia. La japonesa Taito lanzó al mercado oriental su propia versión del juego, y lo mismo ocurrió en países como Francia o Italia. El enorme éxito de la máquina de Atari impulsó las ventas de la Odyssey, la consola que le había dado origen, y a finales de 1974 había cerca de 100 000 máquinas arcade solamente en Estados Unidos que generaban más de 250 millones de dólares anualmente. La industria de los videojuegos había nacido definitivamente. -El liderazgo de Atari:thumb El inmenso éxito de Pong en 1972 reestructuró por completo el negocio del entretenimiento. Los videojuegos eran más novedosos y confiables que los juegos electromecánicos típicos de la época, pues carecían de elementos mecánicos susceptibles de rotura y desgaste. Mientras sus competidoras no hacían más que lanzar nuevas copias de Pong, Atari comercializó nuevos éxitos como Space Race, Rebound o Gotcha (1973), Quadrapong, Touch Me, Tank, Qwak! o Gran Trak 10 (1974), cada uno de los cuales suponía en la práctica la inauguración de un nuevo género. -Primeras controversias, nuevas tecnologías y otras innovaciones:thumb En 1971 Intel había sacado al mercado el primer microprocesador de propósito general de la historia, su modelo Intel 4004 diseñado originalmente para una calculadora de sobremesa.31 En 1974 Jeff Frederiksen de Nutting Associates diseñó un nuevo prototipo de pinball adaptando un 4004 a una máquina de Bally,32 y su prototipo salió al mercado al año siguiente con el nombre de "Spirit of 76", la primera máquina recreativa de la historia que incoporaba tecnología digital. A mediados de 1975 sale al mercado Gun Fight, un arcade de Bally Midway que se inspiraba en un título de Taitonota 21 y que incorporaba por primera vez en la historia un microprocesador. El juego innovó además en otros sentidos, pues por primera vez se podía ver en la pantalla a dos figuras humanas combatiendo entre sí -inaugurando el género de lucha- y porque introducía asimismo la noción de controles separados para el movimiento y para la dirección.Los últimos títulos que utilizaban tecnología TTL salieron al mercado en 1976: Breakout de Atari y Death Race de Exidy. Death Race, lanzado en enero de 1976 se basaba en un juego anterior de la compañía, Destruction Derby de 1975. La idea consistía en conducir un coche atropellando el mayor número posible de "zombies", pero la violencia explícita del juego no tardó en generar una importante polémica, poniendo por primera vez sobre la mesa la cuestión de hasta qué punto este tipo de videojuegos podría afectar negativamente a los usuarios de corta edad. Ante las crecientes protestas, Exidy no tardó en retirar algunas de sus máquinas del mercado, pero los pedidos, en realidad se incrementaron. El juego es considerado por muchos como el primer videojuego polemico de la historia. Por su parte Night Driver de Atari, lanzado en 1976 y programado por Dave Sheppard, muestra un aspecto muy semejante a los modernos juegos de carreras, además de contar con una innovadora cabina con la que se pretendía simular la sensación real de estar conduciendo un coche. -Ordenadores personales, aventuras conversacionales y aventuras gráficas:thumb La lentitud del sistema dejaba a un lado la posibilidad de crear juegos de acción, y provocó de manera natural la aparición de juegos conversacionales o por turnos. La inmensa mayoría de esos juegos resultaban sumamente crudos, siendo versiones de juegos clásicos como el ahorcado o el juego de los barquitos. Crowther, un aficionado a los juegos de rol, se había divorciado en 1975 y decidió escribir un juego para poder compartir con sus hijas. Usando un PDP-10 escribió un programa en el que el jugador, usando frases en lenguaje natural, debía salir de unas cuevas y resolver una serie de misterios. thumb El juego gustó no sólo a las hijas de Crowther, sino a muchos otros usuarios del computador, quienes comenzaron a copiarlo a través de ARPAnet para jugar en sus ratos libres a escondidas de los administradores de los sistemas. Sufrió diversas modificaciones (la más importante de las cuales fue llevado a cabo por Don Woods) y en 1976 había logrado una gran popularidad. Adventure no fue el primer programa conversacional (antes se habían lanzado Startrek o Wumpus, por ejemplo), pero sí el más influyente, inaugurando en la práctica un género que dio lugar mucho más tarde a títulos como Ultima, Rogue, o Zork. Mientras tanto, los nuevos ordenadores personales como el Altair 8800 o el KIM-1 iban haciendo su aparición en el mercado. Steve Wozniak, tras finalizar su trabajo con el Breakout de Atari, y haber vendido sus primeros Apple I, había decidido construir un ordenador personal más potente, una máquina que dispondría de gráficos en color, sonido y conectores para los controladores de juego y para los receptores de televisión. Los primeros juegos para ordenadores personales no tardaron en aparecer: Microchess para KIM-1 (1976) o Adventureland para TRS-80 (1978) estuvieron entre los primeros, pero muy pronto apareció una "industria casera" de fabricación y venta de videojuegos que no tardaría en dar jugosos frutos. Scott Adams recibió 7 000$ por Adventureland, que era distribuido en bolsas Ziploc con las instrucciones fotocopiadas, Infocom, los creadores de Zork vendieron miles de copias del juego, y en 1980 Ken y Roberta Williams, futuros fundadores de Sierra Entertainment publicaron para Apple II Mystery House, un juego inspirado en Adventure que incluía por primera vez detalles gráficos y que logró vender más de 3 000 copias. Tanktics, en 1977 inauguró el género de los wargames y Alakabeth de Richard Garriot hizo lo propio con los juegos de rol en 1979. -Nuevas consolas, Handhelds y otros formatos:thumb A principios de 1976 Atari se encontraba preparando uno de sus proyectos más importantes, la nueva consola Atari VCS que iba a ser la primera en utilizar tecnología de microprocesador y la primera de la compañía en utilizar cartuchos intercambiables. en octubre de 1976 la multinacional Warner Bros. había comprado Atari por 28 millones de dólares convirtiéndolo en un millonario. En octubre de 1977, finalmente, salió al mercado la nueva consola de Atari con un catálogo de juegos muy superior al de sus competidoras, pero las ventas en las navidades de ese año estuvieron por debajo de las previsiones. En cualquier caso, a principios de 1978 el nuevo mercado de las consolas de videojuegos domésticas estaba ya perfectamente definido.thumb Mientras tanto surgieron otras ideas radicalmente novedosas: Mattel comercializó en 1976 su Auto Race, la primera consola portátil de la historia, y seguidamente hizo lo propio con Football, con mucho más éxito.Texas Instruments lanzó su Speak & Read, un dispositivo portátil de carácter educativo dirigido a los niños que era capaz de una síntesis muy primitiva de la voz humana,nota 32 y Ralph Baer volvió a revolucionar el mercado con su famoso Simon en 1978. -La invasión japonesa: Space Invaders:thumb En 1978, tras presentar una demanda a Atari por haberse basado en Ping-pong de 1972 para su éxito Pong Magnavox introdujo su Odyssey II para hacer competencia a la VCS 2600 de Atari. Mientras tanto, en Japón Tomohiro Nishikado adopta la nueva tecnología de microprocesador e, influido por Speed Race, creó para Taito Space Invaders, un juego que originalmente consistía en disparar contra tanques y aeroplanos, pero que, en parte por la presión de la compañía y en parte por el gran éxito que el film Star Wars estaba cosechando en la época, acabó adoptando su forma definitiva de batalla espacial. -La década de 1980: -La edad de oro de los videojuegos (1978-1983) En el verano de 1982 la fiebre por los videojuegos aumentó considerablemente. Desde que Space Invaders irrumpió en el mercado en 1978 los ingresos generados por la industria habían pasado de los 454 millones de dólares de ese año hasta los 5 313 millones de 1982, es decir, estaba incrementando sus beneficios un 5% mensualmente. Las más importantes compañías dedicadas al negocio del entretenimiento habían creado sus divisiones de videojuegos, como sucedía con Lucasfilm, Walt Disney Pictures, Quaker Oats, Parker Brothers, 20th Century Fox o Thorn EMI, e incluso McDonald's se había asociado con Atari. Los gráficos vectoriales habían sido utilizados con cierta profusión desde hacía años, pero el primer videojuego en utilizar la nueva tecnología fue Space Wars (1977), una versión del clásico Spacewar! de 1962 creada por Larry Rosenthal (más tarde fundador de Vectorbeam) y publicado por Cinematronics.La empresa se especializó en los videojuegos vectoriales contratando a Tim Skelly, quien realizó una serie de títulos para la compañía de 1978 a 1981, entre ellos Armor Attack (1980) o The War of the Worlds (1979). Por su parte Atari ya había estado trabajando en la nueva tecnología, y en 1979 lanzó Lunar Lander, seguido de Asteroids que, obtuvo un éxito inmediato y acabó convertido en un clásico. Iwatani se había propuesto crear un videojuego de laberintos libre de violencia y no centrado en un personaje masculino, puesto que la mayoría de los visitantes de los salones recreativos eran varones. Iwatani decidió que el juego giraría en torno a la idea de comer algo, y puesto que la imagen que le vino a la cabeza cuando trató de figurarse con qué disfrutaban más las mujeres no fue otra que imaginarlas comiendo un trozo de pizza, ése fue el personaje elegido. Para el diseño de los enemigos, Iwatani se inspiró en ciertas figuras del arte kawaii que ya había empleado en su anterior videojuego Cutie Q, y que se inspiraban asimismo en los diseños del personaje Hello Kitty, de la compañía Sanrio. -La era de los 8 bits:thumb Microdigital, una de las primeras tiendas de informática de Liverpool y de toda Europa abrió sus puertas en 1978 y durante los siguientes años se convirtió en una especie de lugar de peregrinación para los aficionados de todo el continente. Dos de sus empleados, Tony Milner y Tony Badin, con la ayuda de de Dave Lawson, fundaron Bug-Byte en 1980 con la intención de distribuir los juegos que estaban programando.Es en este contexto que apareció el Sinclair ZX80, un nuevo invento del también británico Clive Sinclairque prometía revolucionar el mercado.thumb . Los primeros juegos para el sistema no tardaron en aparecer: Kevin Toms comercializó (vía venta directa por correo) su Football Manager en 1982, un juego en modo texto que daba inicio al género de los simuladores de estrategia deportiva,nota 50 y Mel Croucher publicó varios títulos de carácter extraño y surrealista, como PiMan y Can of Worns, que resultarían sumamente influyentes en el desarrollo de títulos posteriores como Manic Miner o Jet Set Willy.thumb En 1983 la compañía británica Ultimate, de los hermanos Chris y Tim Stamper publicó Knight Lore, el primer videojuego para Spectrum en perspectiva isométrica 3D. Las críticas fueron entusiastas,y el juego resultó un tremendo éxito, hasta el punto de que desde su publicación muchos lo consideran como uno de los mejores y más importantes juegos desarrollados jamás para el Spectrum. Los hermanos Stamper usaron la técnica Filmation que habían desarrollado para Knight Lore en otros juegos como Alien 8 y Night Shade (1985) o Gun Fright, de 1986, siendo adoptada por otros títulos emblemáticos como Batman (1986) o Head Over Heels (1987), publicados por Ocean Software y escritos por Jon Ritman y el grafista Bernie Drummond.thumb La compañías británicas lideraban la industria, y entre éstas cabe añadirse a Ocean (con videojuegos como Batman, Head Over Heels y Operation Wolf), Imagine (Yie Ar Kung-Fu, Hyper Sports, M.O.V.I.E., entre otros), Hewson Consultants (Rana-Rama, Uridium, Nebulus, entre otros), Elite (Commando, Ghost'n Goblins, 1942, entre otros) o la distribuidora U.S. Gold (Winter Games de Epyx, Street Fighter, entre otros juegos). En Francia surgieron compañías como Loriciels o Infogrames, de Australia llegó Melbourne House / Beam Software (The Hobbit, The Way of the Exploding Fist, Asterix y el caldero mágico, entre otros). -Los gigantes japoneses:thumb Hiroshi Yamauchi había heredado Nintendo en 1949 cuando, para demostrar su autoridad, lo primero que había hecho había sido despedir a su sobrino -único familiar en la empresa- y a todos los directivos leales a su a abuelo, de quien había heredado la compañía.thumb Tras la II Guerra Mundial, Japón había pasado de ser un país enemigo a convertirse en uno de los mayores exportadores de los mercados norteamericano y europeo, pero la influencia cultural que podía ejercer sobre occidente era prácticamente nula.el catálogo de juegos de la máquina creció exponencialmente, incluyendo títulos tan emblemáticos como Super Mario Bros., Tennis, Dragon Quest, The Legend of Zelda o Final Fantasy.thumb Otras compañías destacables fueron Konami (Frogger, Contra, Combat School), Irem (Vigilante, R-Type), Jaleco (City Connection, Rodland), SNK (Ikari Warriors) o Sega (Altered Beast, Out Run, Golden Axe) -Década de 1990: -Máquinas de 16 bits y nuevas consolas, el renacimiento de las aventuras gráficas:thumb Maniac Mansion, de 1987 recogía la influencia de las primeras videoaventuras y de los títulos de Cinemaware, e incorporaba la experiencia de Lucasfilm en el apartado gráfico y argumental y un nuevo motor gráfico denominado SCUMM.thumb Fue un éxito inmediato y sentó las bases para las siguientes videoaventuras de la firma, como Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989), Loom y The Secret of Monkey Island (1990), o Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (1992).80 Axlon, una compañía de Nolan Bushnell llegó a diseñar en 1988 Control-Vision, una nueva consola que usaba cintas de VHS en lugar de los acostumbrados cartuchos, y cuyos videojuegos iban a ser películas interactivas, pero el proyecto no llegó a ver la luz.thumb El mundo de las consolas estaba liderado por la Sega Mega Drivenota , una máquina de 16 bits que había sido lanzada en 1988 y que disponía de títulos tan populares como Sonic the Hedgehog. thumb El liderazgo de Sega se mantuvo hasta 1991, año en el que Nintendo comercializa su Super Nintendo para reconquistar el mercado con títulos como Super Mario Kart (1992). La respuesta de Sega no se hizo esperar, sacando al mercado la Sega Mega-CD, que, sin embargo, no consiguió arrebatar a la SNES su supremacía. -Nuevos géneros:thumb A principios de esta década se podían distinguir tres grandes categorías de videojuegos: juegos de acción destinados sobre todo a las recreativas, juegos narrativos, que usaban el ordenador como medio para contar una historia aprovechando sus posibilidades de interacción, y juegos de simulación y estrategia, que daban al jugador la posibilidad de experimentar sin ningún objetivo predeterminado y la habilidad de crear todo un universo dentro del propio juego. A pesar de que las ideas básicas ya estaban establecidas, los límites entre los grandes géneros no eran del todo precisos y dentro de cada uno de ellos siempre sobresalía algún título, que redefinía en una dirección determinada la noción de hasta dónde podía un videojuego llegar. -Mundos virtuales, 3D e ID Software:thumb Al mismo tiempo, los avances tecnológicos de los sistemas de la época devolvieron la idea de llevar a cabo una de las mayores ambiciones desde los inicios de la informática moderna: la recreación de un mundo virtual en tres dimensiones en pantallas de dos dimensiones.thumb Mientras, los desarrolladores de videojuegos se enfrentaban a los mismos retos que los investigadores del área de la realidad virtual. Los primeros videojuegos en 3D, como Tailgunner (1979) o Battlezone (1980) usaban gráficos lineales para delinear el contorno de los objetos dando así la ilusión de profundidad. I, Robot (Atari, 1983) fue la primera máquina en usar las técnicas del campo de la realidad virtual: empleaba bloques poligonales para construir los objetos de su mundo virtual y daba por primera vez al jugador la posibilidad de adoptarc diversos puntos de vista. Sin embargo, la primera gran aportación del grupo había sido un engine en 3D desarrollado en 1990 por Chris Green que no sólo era muy veloz, sino que además permitía adherir imágenes reales (texturas) a los gráficos poligonales para incrementar el realismo. Cuando John Romero supo de la existencia del programa de Green no tardó en informar a John Carmack, quien de inmediato se puso a trabajar en un engine similar. El resultado fue Catacombs 3-D, un título de 1991 que iniciaba el género de los shooters en primera persona. Wolfstein 3D (1992) continuaba con la idea de Catacombs 3-D -mejorando el engine gráfico y algunos aspectos de jugabilidad- y obtuvo un enorme éxito, vendiendo más de 100 000 copias a finales de 1993. -La guerra de las consolas:thumb El 22 de noviembre de 1994 se presentó al mercado japonés la Sega Saturn, una máquina de 32 bits que, con su título estrella Virtua Fighter -uno de los primeros juegos de lucha en utilizar tecnología poligonal en 3D- resultó un relativo éxito. Sin embargo, unos días después Sony se introdujo en el mercado de las videoconsolas con su Playstation, una máquina que presentaba su Ridge Racer para hacer competencia a Virtua Fighter.thumb A principios de la década Sony había trabajado con Nintendo para crear una plataforma de juego basado en la tecnología CD-ROM. En esa época, Sony no tenía mucha fuerza en el campo de los videojuegos, y cuando Nintendo anunció que renunciaba a su colaboración para trabajar con Phillips, el presidente de Sony Norio Ohga ordenó inmediatamente la creación de una división de videojuegos -Sony Computer Entertainment- que se encargaría, con Ken Kutaragi a la cabeza, de la creación de una máquina rival.thumb La primera versión de la nueva Playstation se presentó al mercado japonés el 3 de diciembre de 1994, y el 9 de septiembre de 1995 hizo lo propio en Estados Unidos, habiendo causado una fuerte impresión previamente en la feria E3 de ese mismo año. La nueva máquina alcanzó unas cifras de ventas en el mercado estadounidense de 100 000 unidades, tan sólo en la primera semana. En seis meses logró vender un millón de unidades, y en dos años el número de Playstation en todo el mundo era ya de 20 millones. En 2001 había una Playstation en el 30% de los hogares estadounidenses, y el éxito de Sony era total. Nintendo, por su parte había presentado el 23 de Junio 1996 su nueva consola Nintendo 64, una máquina de 64 bits que, además de contar con títulos tan conocidos como el Super Mario 64, tenía el apoyo de importantes compañías desarrolladoras como Rare (Donkey Kong 64) La nueva consola de Nintendo disponía de una tecnología muy por encima de la de sus competidoras, pero sus juegos se comercializaban en cartuchos -un medio mucho más caro que el CD-ROM- y en parte por ello la consola no llegó a cuajar. a finales del siglo XX era sin lugar a dudas la videoconsola doméstica de mayor éxito del mundo, con títulos tan importantes como Ridge Racer (1995), Tekken, Ace Combat, Rayman, Wipeout, Twisted Metal, Crash Bandicoot, Need for Speed y Resident Evil (1996), Final Fantasy VII, FIFA: Road to World Cup 98, Tomb Raider II, Gran Turismo (1997), Resident Evil 2, Tekken 3, Colin McRae Rally, Crash Bandicoot: Warped, Spyro the Dragon, Metal Gear Solid (1998) y Silent Hill (1999) -De 2000 en adelante:thumb Si hay algo que caracteriza la industria del videojuego del siglo XXI es su transformación en una industria multimillonaria de dimensiones inimaginables pocos años antes. En 2009 la industria de los videojuegos era uno de los sectores de actividad más importantes de la economía estadounidense, y en países como España generaba más dinero que la industria de la música y el cine juntos. -Una nueva generación de máquinas: Desde mediados de la década de 1990 la industria de las máquinas recreativas estaba en crisis. Este tipo de aparatos siempre había basado su éxito en el hecho de disponer de una tecnología y una potencia audiovisual muy por encima de las capacidades de los microordenadores personales y de las consolas domésticas. En 2000 Sony lanzó la anticipada PlayStation 2nota 75 , un aparato de 128 bits que se convertiría en la videoconsola más vendida de la historia, mientras que Microsoft hizo su entrada en la industria un año más tarde con su X-Box, una máquina de características similares que sin embargo no logró igualar su éxito.106 De 2001 fue también la GameCube, una nueva apuesta de Nintendo que no consiguió atraer al público adulto y cuyo fracaso comercial supuso un replanteamiento de la estrategia comercial de la compañía nipona que, a partir de ese momento, dirigió su atención al mercado de las handhelds. Gameboy Advance, de 2001 fue su primera tentativa en ese terreno, pero el verdadero éxito con el que Nintendo reconquistará parte del mercado perdido tardará aún en aparecer. En 2003 aparece el Nokia N-Gage, primera incursión de la compañía finlandesa en el campo de las videoconsolas. Mientras tanto, el mercado de los PC seguía dominado por esquemas de juego que ya habían hecho su aparición con anterioridad. Triunfaban los videojuegos de estrategia en tiempo real (Warcraft, Age of Empires) y los juegos de acción en línea (Call of Duty, Battlefield 1942) En 2004 salió al mercado la Nintendo DS, primer producto de la nueva estrategia de una compañía que había renunciado al mercado de las videoconsolas clásicas, y poco después apareció la Sony PSP, una consola similar que no llegó a alcanzar a la primera en cifras de ventas. En 2005 Microsoft lanzó su Xbox 360, un modelo mejorado de su primera consola diseñado para competir con la Playstation 2.nota 76 La respuesta de Sony no se hizo esperar, y pocos meses después lanzó su Playstation 3, una consola que inicialmente no consiguió el éxito esperado. La revolución de Nintendo tuvo lugar en abril de 2006 cuando presentó su Wii, una máquina que con su innovador sistema de control por movimiento y sus sencillos juegos puso de nuevo a su compañía creadora en el lugar que le correspondía dentro de la historia de los videojuegos. -Nuevos géneros y franquicias multimillonarias:thumb las compañías continuaron lanzando títulos que suponían un soplo de aire fresco, como Guitar Hero un juego de 2005 con un original sistema de control que abrió una lucrativa franquicia, y cuyas cifras de venta en 2009 se situaban en 32 millones de juegos vendidos. The Sims (2000) puso de moda los juegos de simulación social, un género relacionado con los videojuegos de rol en línea cuyo representante más importante fue Ultima Online, que a su vez tenían su origen en los MUD de mediados de la década de 1980. Por su parte, Grand Theft Auto III (Rockstar Games 2001) iniciaba una serie de videojuegos que mezclaban dos de las tendencias más características de las nuevas generaciones -argumentos cada vez más complejos y libertad de movimientos y de acción- y que se convertiría en una de las series más exitosas de todos los tiempos.thumb Otro fenómeno que ha caracterizado las prácticas de las compañías desarrolladoras en los últimos años ha sido la explotación de franquicias, series de programas basados en los personajes de un videojuego original; títulos como Halo: Combat Evolved (2001), Resident Evil (1996), Silent Hill (1999), Prince of Persia (2003), The King of Fighters (1994), Final Fantasy (1987), Street Fighter (1987), Call of Duty (2003), Metal Slug (1996), Medal of Honor (2001), o las ya citadas Guitar Hero (2005) o Grand Theft Auto III (2001), -Balance, presente y futuro de los videojuegos:thumb A principios de 2011 se asiste a una nueva era de creatividad gracias tanto a las superproducciones de las grandes compañías multinacionales como a los esfuerzos de innovación de los desarrolladores más pequeños. Medio siglo después de Spacewar!, cuyos creadores fueron las primeras personas en experimentar la verdadera sensación de estar jugando con una computadora, el concepto de videojuego se ha ido desarrollando con el tiempo para acabar convertido en un medio integral de entretenimiento que puede producir experiencias tan diversas como las que nos proporcionan Tetris o Pac-Man. La creatividad que empujó a los programadores pioneros y amateurs de las décadas de 1960 y 1970 se encuentra también en las grandes superproducciones actuales, transformada y adaptada a los medios y tecnologías actuales. Lejos de haber alcanzado su madurez creativa, los videojuegos siguen siendo una nueva forma de arte que parece estar dando aún, 50 años después de su aparición, sus primeros pasos.